Somnambula
Somnambula (imię pochodzi od słowa somnambulizm oznaczającego lunatykowanie) — pegaz, klacz, postać z jednej z equestriańskich legend, a także jeden z Filarów Equestrii reprezentujący Element Nadziei (jej atrybut to szarfa). Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku "Czy to koniec Dzielnej Do?" oraz w piątym numerze komiksowej serii My Little Pony: Legends of Magic. Następnie występuje w dwóch częściach odcinka "Kucyk Ciemności". Wygląd Somnambula jest klaczą o sierści koloru łososiowego, grzywie i ogonie w dwóch odcieniach zieleni oraz fioletowych oczach. Na jej głowie znajduje się złota tiara z doczepioną białą chustę zasłaniającą grzywę klaczy. Nosi ona na sobie przezroczystą sukienkę ze złotym paskiem. Klacz posiada także ciemnozielony cień do powiek, a jej znaczkiem jest złoty naszyjnik z dwoma perłami. Charakter Somnambula jest kucykiem odważnym i pełnym nadziei. Jest także szczodra i chętna do pomocy. Dzięki swojej bystrości potrafi rozwiązywać trudne zagadki. Przedstawienie w serii Somnambula zostaje wspomniana w odcinku Kryształowanie część 2 przez Sunbursta przy zaklęciu zwanym "Somnambula's Weather Abjuration", a w polskiej wersji językowej jest to "Ochrona Pogodowa Somnambuli". Klacz jest ponownie wspomniana w "Radzie Celestii" przy zaklęciu "Somnambula's Tempus Objectus", co w polskiej wersji zostało trochę zniekształcone na "Solambula Tempus Obiektus". Somnambula pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku "Czy to koniec Dzielnej Do?" w opowieści mieszkańców miasteczka położonego w południowej Equestrii. Miasteczko to nazywa się Somnambula na cześć klaczy. Mieszkańcy opowiadają historię o złym sfinksie, który kradł kucykom prawie wszystkie ich plony dla siebie. Somnambula używa tego co ma, by zapewnić żywność i nadzieję poszkodowanym przez sfinksa kucykom. Sprzedaje swój naszyjnik z pereł, by kupować dla nich jedzenie. Syn faraona, książę Hisan zainspirowany działaniami Somnambuli przeciwstawia się bestii, lecz zostaje przez nią porwany i można go uwolnić tylko przez rozwiązanie trudnej zagadki sfinksa. Somnambula przyjmuje to wyzwanie i poprawnie rozwiązuje zagadkę, w której chodziło o nadzieję. Klacz jednak boi się, że sfinks cofnąłby swoją obietnicę uratowania księcia, więc prosi o kolejne zadanie. Stawia także warunek: jeżeli uda się jej to zadanie wykonać, sfinks opuści królestwo. Wyzwanie rozpoczyna się i zadaniem Somnambuli jest przejście przez chybotliwy most nad basenem żrącej substancji do kamiennego postumentu, na którym siedział związany książę. Dla utrudnienia, sfinks rzuca zaklęcie na skrzydła klaczy, by nie mogła latać oraz zasłania jej oczy przepaską. Prowadzona swoją nadzieją oraz głosem księcia Hisana, Somnambula pomyślnie wykonuje zadanie, a sfinks zgodnie z umową opuszcza tą krainę. Książę podziękował klaczy za ratunek dając jej zielony naszyjnik zwany flopazem(w oryginale nazywany glowpazem) by wynagrodzić jej sprzedany sznur pereł. Flopaz na szyi Somnambuli lśnił oświetlając całe królestwo. Somnambula pojawia się własnej osobie w obu częściach odcinka "Kucyk Ciemności". Zostaje wtedy wyjawione, że klacz razem z Rockhoofem, Flashem Magnusem, Meadowbrook, Mistmane i Star Swirlem Brodatym należy do grupy zwanej Filarami Equestrii, która chroniła Equestrię przed powstaniem Klejnotów Harmonii, które zostały także przez nich zapoczątkowane. Zostaje wtedy uwolniona z międzyczasowej otchłani w której dobrowolnie zamknęła się z pozostałymi Filarami oraz Kucykiem Ciemności, by uchronić Equestrię przed wpływem tego złego kucyka. Twilight Sparkle wraz z przyjaciółkami, Sunburstem oraz Starlight Glimmer uwalniają Filary, ale razem z nimi na wolność zostaje wypuszczony także Kucyk Ciemności i zamierza zgasić wszelkie światło w krainie kucyków oraz zniszczyć wszystko to, co piękne. Razem Filary oraz przedstawicielki Klejnotów Harmonii przywracają światło w miejscach zaatakowanych przez mrocznego przeciwnika. Następnie w zamku Twilight wszystkie kucyki próbują znaleźć zaklęcie, które wypędzi Kucyka Ciemności do innego wymiaru. Wkrótce Twilight tworzy takie zaklęcie, więc Filary zgadzają się go użyć. Wyruszają na spotkanie z mrocznym kucykiem w Kotlinie Cienia. Tam aktywują wszystkie Klejnoty Harmonii (te dawne i obecne) chcąc zasilić zaklęcie i już prawie udaje im się wepchnąć przeciwnika do portalu, ale okazuje się, że w Kucyku Ciemności wciąż żyje dawny przyjaciel Filarów, Stygian. Twilight i Starlight rozmawiają z nim i wyjaśniając dawne nieporozumienie przez które Stygian przestał przyjaźnić się z Filarami i pochłonął go mrok. Razem wszyscy przedstawiciele Elementów Harmoni ratują Stygiana, wypędzają jego mroczną formę do innego wymiaru i odnawiają swą przyjaźń. Po wizycie u księżniczek Celestii i Luny Filary postanawiają zostać w Equestrii i zobaczyć jak zmieniła się ona przez tysiąc lat od ich zniknięcia. Przedstawienie w komiksach Somnambula jest także bohaterką piątego numeru z serii komiksów wydanych przez IDW nazwanej My Little Pony: Legends of Magic. W tym numerze Pinkie Pie czyta Sunburstowi opowieść o Somnabuli napisaną przez Star Swirla Brodatego, która opisuje dokładniej jej rolę jako doradczynię księcia Hisana po tym, jak uratowała go z łap sfinksa. Pewnego dnia olbrzymi wąż pojawia się w miasteczku i zaczyna pożerać pałac Hisana i królewskich strażników. Somnambula, przedstawiona jako błyskotliwa optymistka, zdobywa drewniany kołek od zirytowanego księcia i pozwala, by wąż także ją połknął. Klacz wędruje coraz głębiej w brzuchu węża i używa swego lśniącego flopazu, by oświetlić sobie drogę. Po drodze znajduje wiele różnych kucyków i zwierząt, które także padły ofiarą węża. Daje im po kawałku swojego flopazu i kieruje ich w kierunku paszczy gada. Somnambula odkrywa, że powodem wielkich rozmiarów węża, jest zaklęty kamień starego czarodzieja, który gad połknął. Pegazica używa drewnianego kołka by otworzyć szczęki węża na tyle szeroko, by wyrzucić kamień. Powoduje to, że wąż zaczyna się kurczyć i wypluwać wszystko co pożarł. Somnambula zostaje później uznana za bohaterkę, a Hisan przysięga, że już nigdy nie zakwestionuje jej decyzji. Ciekawostki * Jej imię pochodzi od antagonistki z pierwszej generacji My Little Pony, która była ludzką czarownicą. * Jej zwyczaje strój faraon sfinks są podobne do Starożytnego Egiptu en:Somnambula de:Somnambula ru:Сомнамбула Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne Kategoria:Postaci historyczne i legendarne